$50
The $50 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 5,000 cents (equivalent to 1,000 nickels, 500 dimes, 200 quarters, 50 $1 bills, ten $5 bills, or five $10 bills). Like the $20 bill, this denomination has always been a Federal Reserve Note since 1933. On the front is a portrait of Ulysses S. Grant and on the back is the United States Capitol. Series 1981 (1982-1987) Prior to 1982, all $50 bills were Series 1977 or older. Prevalence of these bills dropped to less than 1% by 1986. Only a mere roughly 300 million $50 bills were released to circulation as Series 1981 in the spring of 1982. The last bills were circulated from the Federal Reserve Bank of Philadelphia in 1987. Series 1981A (1984-1986) Only produced for one year, Series 1981A $50 bills began production in October 1984, a year after Katherine D. Ortega became the next Treasurer of the United States, with circulation beginning in early 1985. 137.6 million bills were made, and the last ones were circulated in March 1986. Series 1985 (1985-1992) Production of Series 1985 $50 bills began after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury, with circulation beginning in early 1986. 585.6 million were made through June 1989, and the last bills were released in November 1992. Series 1988 (1989-1992) Like the $1 and $5 bills, the $50 bill got a Series 1988 in September 1989, but unlike those bills, the last of the Series 1988 $50 bills began circulation in 1991, following a one-year hiatus. A total of 368 million bills were made, and the last bills were released in May 1992. Series 1990 (1992-1996) For Series 1990, microscopic printing was added around Grant's portrait on all newer $50 bills, before they began circulation in the spring of 1992. Over 800 million of these bills were made. The last Series 1990 bills were printed in May 1994, and were released in April 1996. Series 1993 (1994-1998) The Series 1993 $50 bills were produced for three years, from 1994 to 1997, the first ones being circulated in August or September 1994. Like the Series 1990 bills, more than 800 million were made. The last bills were released in April 1998. Series 1996 (1997-2002) The $50 bill was redesigned in July 1997 as Series 1996, with the first bills entering circulation in late October. By March 1999, at least 99% of all $50 bills in circulation were Series 1996, and production ended in September 1999. For three years, no $50 bills were ever produced, and therefore, the Series 1996 bills remained current until December 2002. Series 2001 (2002-2004) The run of Series 2001 $50 bills was short-lived, with only 236.8 million bills produced from October 2002 to February 2004, the first ones circulated in early 2003. The last bills were released in August 2004, before the new, redesigned Series 2004 followed in September. Series 2004 (2004-2007) A year after John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003, new redesigned $50 bills began production as Series 2004, and went into circulation on September 28. Only 400 million were made. Production ended in August 2005, and the last notes were released in January 2007. Series 2004A (2005-2009) Anna Escobedo Cabral succeeded Marin as Treasurer of the United States in 2005. Her signature appeared on new Series 2004A $50 bills, in which the first 86.4 million were circulated in late 2005. 160 million more were circulated in 2007, for a total of 246.4 million. The last of these bills were released in February 2009. Series 2006 (2007-2011) After Henry Paulson replaced Snow in July 2006, his signature appeared on new Series 2006 $50 bills, which entered circulation in mid-2007, 2009, and 2011, respectively. A total of almost 650 million were made, and the last ones were circulated in October 2011. As of October 2017, 6% of all $50 bills are Series 2006 or older. Series 2009 (2011-2014) In 2009, Timothy Geithner became the next Secretary of the Treasury, and Rosa Gumataotao Rios, the next Treasurer of the United States. Their signatures appeared on new Series 2009 $50 bills, which entered circulation in May 2011. The last Series 2009 $50 bills were produced in October 2013, and were circulated in July 2014. Series 2013 (2014-present) Jack Lew replaced Geithner in 2013. His signature appeared on new Series 2013 $50 bills, which entered circulation in 2014. As of October 2017, about half of all $50 bills are Series 2013. Amounts in circulation Category:Paper money